


The Spawn of Mischief:  A SHIELD debrief

by summerlove_jls



Series: Mischief's Brood [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki is a good father, Loki's Kids, bending mythology to my will, debriefing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerlove_jls/pseuds/summerlove_jls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Mischief Adopted a Hawk?  This won’t make any sense unless you read “Mischief Adopted a Hawk?” first. </p><p> As the title suggests, this is the debriefing after the events from Mischief Adopted a Hawk?  Thor’s going to spill the beans on the background of Clint’s new siblings.  Clint and Thor are in the hot seats after what happened and have to answer a lot of questions.  Reactions of the Avengers to what they saw happening in Clint's room.  Loki and the brood are talked about.  They will be in a flashback as Clint explains how he first met them.  We find out lots of Loki hurts here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spawn of Mischief:  A SHIELD debrief

The SHIELD doctors wouldn’t have believed it if they hadn’t had seen his condition before Loki had healed him.  As such, after Clint had been x-rayed and MRI-ed twice over again he was released from medical.  Hill sent word that Fury wanted him in for debriefing; all of the Avengers would be present including Thor.  He still wasn’t clear on a lot of things that happened; he didn’t think Fury was going to be too pleased about that.  Most agents didn’t have high enough clearance to know about Loki’s reappearance so things were pretty calm around the New York headquarters.  He would need to tell Fury and whoever else was in the debrief everything he knew so that he would not be seen as a traitor.  He hoped that his team would still be able to trust in him after all of this.  Natasha would be the big question; he wasn’t sure what her reaction would be.  He was kind of glad that Thor was going to be there; he had a feeling Thor wouldn’t have a problem with any of this.

Clint rounded the corner and entered the conference room turned debriefing room.  Around the large conference table sat Tony, Bruce, Cap, Natasha, Coulson (who was still on desk duty, but recovering from the scepter stab to the chest), Thor, an empty seat and Fury standing at the head of the table.  There was a screen at the front of the room that looked ready to play security footage from his room in the medical wing.  Clint took a deep breath and sat in the empty seat beside Thor.  Thor had greeted him with a warm smile and when he sat down, Thor gave him a couple of firm pats on the back.  It then dawned on Clint…if he was going to be considered Loki’s adopted kid…that meant that Thor was his uncle, now.  Yeah, that’s not weird at all.

Fury closed the conference room door.  “Now that everyone is here, we’ll start.  Instead of doing separate debriefings with Barton and Thor, we’re going to do this as a more integrated debriefing.  We may be here a while, people.”

“Ugh, why me!” Tony exclaimed as did a face plant on the table top.

“Suck it up Stark, we’ve got a lot of questions we need answered and the Avengers are going to need this information.”  Fury scolded.

Fury took his seat at the head of table.  “Barton.  Are you accepting this status as Loki’s _adopted_ son?”

Clint closed his eyes, took a deep breath and when he let it out, he opened his eyes and said.  “I think so, yeah.”

Bruce and Tony had matching raised eyebrows.  Steve just had a questioning look on his face.  Natasha had closed her eyes, almost in disappointment.  Coulson had an odd smirk on his face and Thor’s smile grew a little bit. 

Fury’s studied Barton for a moment and then continued.  “How did this arrangement come about?  It was not in your initial debrief of your time with Loki.”

“I…When I was under the influence of the scepter Loki asked me about the resistance that would be made against him.  I told him about the Avengers Initiative that might be put into play as a response team.  He asked about each person that had been included in the Initiative.  I gave him background on each Avenger.  He asked about my background also.  There was no resistance in my mind and I told him everything about how I grew up, even things that are not in my file.”

“What was Loki’s reaction to this information about you?”  Fury inquired.

Clint took another deep breath before he went on.  He focused on a spot in the wood grain of the conference table.  “I was sitting beside him when I started talking.  After I finished what I remembered about my parents, he had pulled me down and my head was in his lap facing out, and he was running his fingers through my hair.  I told him the rest and when I was finished he said, ‘Oh my precious hawk, you deserved so much better than what you received from those meant to nurture and protect you.’  I remember looking up at him and thinking that his eyes looked so strange then, the way they were undulating between icy blue and the clearest green.  And then he said.  ‘When this is all over and the day is won, let me take care of you.  I will be the one to give you what you should have always had.  I will do this to repay you for what you are doing for me.’  I just remember nodding my head and then turning back to where I was.  I don’t think I really processed what he actually meant by that.”

Fury nodded his head.  “Thor, you said Loki had 6 children, but we only saw 5 in the footage, where is the sixth?”

Thor cleared his throat.  “Sleipnir is Loki’s oldest.  He remains in Asgard as he is the Allfather’s mighty steed.” 

“Wait, so Loki really has a kid that is a horse?”  Tony jumped in.

“Aye, Loki bore Sleipnir while in the form of a mare.”  Thor confirmed.

“Wait, he changed into a horse…a female horse?”  Steve asked, with a thoroughly confused look on his face.

“My brother is a gifted shape shifter.  He can shift into a variety of living forms and can shift gender as well.” Thor explained.

“Looks like you got yourself a mother there too, Legolas.”  Tony grinned in Clint’s direction.

“Stark!  Not necessary.”  Fury chided.  “Let’s go through this footage.”

The screen started to play, picking up with Fury leaving the room. It played through and paused when Hela’s face was in the frame. 

“Thor, you said this was Hela?”  Coulson asked.

“Yes.  Hela is Loki second oldest and his only daughter.  She is Queen of Helheim, the realm of the dead who do not die valiantly in battle.”  Thor explain.

“Wait, she’s a queen?  Of a different realm?  She’s not from Asgard?”  Steve asked.

“She was born on Asgard, but…”  Thor took a deep breath and continued.  “Hela is rather unique and the Allfather thought it clear where her life’s path was destined to lead so he sent her out of Asgard and into Helheim.  She was crowned Queen and is the sovereign ruler of the realm of Helheim.  She is not considered to be of Asgard any longer.”

“She seems like she is young to be a queen.  Was this recently?”  Bruce asked.

“No, Dr. Banner.  Hela had just reached adolescence when she was sent to Helheim, perhaps the equivalent to 13 years of age on Midgard.”  Thor said.

“How did Loki take that?” Bruce followed up.

“Not well at first.  Loki was estranged from Hela, Fenrir and Jormungandr’s mother.  He was their main caregiver.  Loki and Hela were and still are very close, with her being the oldest child that lived in the home.  My mother talked with Loki extensively.  Eventually, Loki came to accept this path for Hela.  He was more accepting of it when she was almost immediately crowned queen.”  Thor explained.

“Are we missing something?  It seems like we are missing something?  Thor, why would your father want to send his grandchild to the realm of the dead?”  Coulson asked.

“Unlike Loki, Hela is not a shape shifter.  She does however shift between several forms of herself.  It is not agreed upon which form is Hela’s true form.  She would say that they are all her true form.  However, there is one form that is…” Thor turned to Clint.  “Have you see it?”  Clint nodded his head.  Thor turned back to the rest of the group.  “Hela rules over Helheim in a form that is half alive and half dead.  It shows her connection between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead.  It is why she was crowned immediately, she was deemed to be the true ruler of Helheim.  If she is acting in her capacity as Queen of Helheim she will be in this form, also in battle or when using certain forms of magic.  She possess certain powers that are unique to the ruler of Helheim.”

Clint chuckled to himself.  When the rest of the group looked at him, he explained.  “Vali said she does it to scare people too.”

“Aye, that would be her father’s mischief in her.”  Thor said with a smile.

“So Thor, would Earth benefit from an alliance with Helheim?  Would this alliance put us at odds with Asgard?”  Coulson inquired.

“It would not put you at odds with Asgard to maintain a diplomatic relationship with Helheim.  All of the other realms maintain such.  A military alliance would need to be strictly outlined and the other realms informed of such provisions so as to not cause alarm.”  Thor answered. 

“Could we even trust her if she’s Loki’s daughter?”  Natasha chimed in.

“Make no mistake Lady Natasha, Hela is a sovereign ruler who governs free from outside influence.  Her decisions are her own.”  Thor interjected.    

“Let’s continue.”  Fury said.  The video fast forwarded until Fenrir and Jormungandr were on the screen.  “Thor, tell us about these two.”

“Jormungandr is the next oldest and as you can see he’s the biggest.” Thor

“I thought he was supposed to be a giant snake in our oceans.”  Tony cut in.  Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

Thor chuckled as Clint did before.  “Jormungandr can shift into an oversized snake, but not large enough to inhabit one of your oceans, Man of Iron.  And I believe he rarely takes that form.  Fenrir is the next in line.  He can shift into a wolf, before you ask.  Both boys are well versed in magic, though maybe not as powerful as Hela.”

“They mentioned that they live in New York?”  Steve asked.

“Loki took his children from Asgard.  There were rumors that they were on a variety of realms.  Many rumors said that Loki had hidden his children on Midgard.”

“Why would Loki have hidden his children?”  Bruce asked.

Clint shifted uncomfortably.  Thor asked Fury to forward the video until Vali was on the screen.  “Vali and Nari are Loki’s twins with Loki’s wife Sigyn.  She died in childbirth.  There were people in Asgard who conspiring against Loki.  They thought of a heinous plan that they believe would weaken him.  They lured Nari and Vali away from the palace grounds.  They used a powerful spell and changed Vali into a wolf and set him lose onto Nari.  Nari was killed and Vali was changed back.  Heimdall had alerted us when the boys were lured away.  When Loki and I found them, it was too late to save Nari…the traitors didn’t make it back alive.”  The Avengers had stunned looks on their faces, none able voice any words about the tragedy.  Thor continued.  “Loki felt that his children were no longer safe in Asgard.  He moved them off the realm and he hid them from Heimdall’s sight.  I have seen them periodically over the years but they never said where they were living.  We always met in different locations.  I know my mother has visited them frequently.  They remain Princes of Asgard even through their self-imposed exile.  Nari resides in Helheim with his mother.  Hela is the only one who can grant entry into or exit from the realm, as such, Nari sometimes will be seen outside of Helheim.  His considered a prince in that realm due to his relation to the Queen and when Hela is away from the realm for an extended period, he rules as Prince-Regent.  Vali has recently come of age.  He is somewhat eccentric and his mind is fractured at times.  It was not easy for him to cope with killing his brother, even though it was not his will.”

“And apparently, he would like to be a part of the Avengers?”  Coulson added in.

“I assume he meant that in jest, but no one ever claims to know Vali’s mind.” Thor answers.

“Alright, moving on.  Barton, this is where you are going to pick back up.”  Fury moved the debriefing along.

The screen showed Hela teleport away and then reappear with Loki.  Fury glared at Thor.  Thor looked at Fury and shrugged.

“I actually am wondering why he is still in the cell to begin with, if she could get him out the whole time?  And why is he in there now?  Why did she take him back there?”  Coulson asked.

Fury looked to Thor.  Thor shook his head.  “I know not.”

Fury then looked to Barton.   Barton’s eyes tracked the group around the table and then looked at Fury.  “It’s the safest place for him to be.”  He looked away.  Fury would make sure to come back to this statement if Barton hadn’t explained it before they were finished with the debriefing.

The video played through.  Fury paused it after Clint started to panic talking about how he thought things had been a dream.  “What did you mean about it being a dream and why wasn’t this in your initial debrief?”

Clint took a deep breath and began.  “The whole interaction that occurred with them seemed unreal after the mind control was gone.  It didn’t seem to fit with everything that had happened.  I thought I had dreamt it.  That’s why it wasn’t in my initial debrief.  I didn’t think it really happened, even though I remembered it so well.”

“So you’re going to tell us now, everything that happened that wasn’t in your original debrief.”  Fury told Barton.

Barton nodded his head and began to tell the group about what happened before Loki and Clint had left for Stuggart, Germany, when they were still in an underground base they had set up outside of New York City.

* * *

 

_Loki led Clint back to a rear room of the base that was not being used.  There were five kids in there.  Well they looked younger than him, only one actually looked like a kid and he looked kind of bluish, like a dead body._

_Loki didn’t have the scepter in his hands.  It was one of the few times that Barton had seen him without it.  The only girl started to move her hands around the walls of the room and the air glowed gold._

_“We are hidden.” She told Loki.  She walked towards him and looked into his eyes.  Barton noticed that they were still undulating between green and icy blue._

_Loki turned to Barton and placed his hand over his heart.  He slowly started to pull his hand away and with it came some blue light, which Loki dissipated.  Loki looked into Barton’s eyes.  They were the blue grey of his original color and outlined in the icy blue of the scepter._

_“Barton, these are my children.  Hela, Jormungandr, Fenrir, Vali and Nari.”  He pointed around the group.  The kids did a variety of acknowledgements from waves, to nods or saying ‘hey’.  Loki continued.  “My children, this is Clint Barton.  When this is all over, my precious hawk here, is going to become one of you.  I’m adding him as a son and he will have all the security and protection, love and care of a child of Loki and your brother.”  Loki looked over the group and was greeted with nods and smiles._

_Clint still wasn’t really processing what Loki was saying, but then the tallest one came over to him.  He held out his arm and Clint extended his hand.  The other grasped his forearm.  “You can call me Jor, welcome brother.”_

_Clint grasped Jor’s forearm in return.  “Uh…thanks.”  Jor chuckled and put his arm around Clint shoulders and brought him forward into the group.  Clint’s mind felt different.  He felt more aware but still felt the pull to obey Loki.  It wasn’t as strong but was still there.  One of the younger ones, Fenrir, was sitting behind Loki, who had taken his outer coat off.  Fenrir had tendrils of gold light traveling from his hands and into Loki’s body from his back._

_“Father, Fenrir is going to continue to heal you while we talk.  What do you need from us?”  Hela asked as they gathered around._

_“Clint tells me of a team that will respond to fight off the Chitauri and reclaim the Tesseract.  They seem to be mighty warriors with special gifts that will defend this realm.  I will do my best to make sure they are motivated to fight their hardest.  Should they not succeed and they are overrun with the Chitauri it will be up to you to fight back to horde.”_

_Loki’s children nodded to him with determined looks on their faces.  Loki continued.  “Dr. Selvig is building a failsafe into the portal device.  The scepter can be used to close the portal.  If that doesn’t work, I will give the Casket of Ancient Winters to Jormungandr to wield.  The Casket should be able to freeze the portal enough to stop the invasion.  Hela, be ready to unleash your army if need be.  The Chitauri cannot triumph here.  Thanos will come to Midgard and then Asgard would be their next target.  The Tesseract must make it back to Asgard”_

_“And what of you, Papa?”  Fenrir asked from behind Loki._

_“I have no doubt that Thor will be sent down to stop me.  He will argue for me to be taken back to Asgard to face Asgardian justice.”_

_“The mad titan will come after you, won’t he, for not delivering the Tesseract?”  Vali asked.  Loki gave a slight nod._

_“You’ve been threatened already, haven’t you?” Nari asked._

_“I was told that I would long for something as sweet as pain.”  Loki told them._

_“They contact you through the scepter, don’t they?”  Clint asked.  “I saw it happen.  I saw you zone out.”_

_“Very observant, my hawk.”  Loki smiled slightly at him._

_“Thanos would not be able to reach him without warning if he were in Asgard.”  Jor added.  “You would be more secure there until the extent of the threat could be determined.”_

_“My children, we must go.  Never forget that I love all of you so very much.  Do what you can, but keep yourselves safe.”_

_They all got up.  And began to embrace each other before they parted ways.  Hela shifted her form.  The right side of her body remained unchanged.  The left side of her body, however, was a greyish-black color that resembled decaying flesh.  Her skin looked like it was torn away in some places, revealing black muscle.  The fingers on her left hand were skeletal as if the skin and muscle had decayed away.  Her face remained intact but it was still the greyish black color.  The hair on the left side of her head was the lightest blonde color.  Her eyes remained unchanged and were the same piercing green that they were in her other form.  In this form she wore black boots that extended up to her mid-calf._

_She had form fitting black leather shorts that extended down to her mid-thigh.  They looked similar to the material that Natasha’s suit was made of.  Over the shorts were thick leather panels that shaped around her like a skirt and moved as she walked.  They were black with silver accents.  Her upper body was covered in an armored bodice that extended up her chest and over to her shoulders.  It was made of black leather panels.  Her shoulders were encased in black armored leather shoulder guards that had a greyish-white sculpted skull where her arm met her shoulder._

_On her back, her weapon was sheathed.  It had a handle that was about 24 inches long, wrapped with green leather lacing.  The top of the handle held a sickle like silver blade that about 8 inches long.  The blade was not a smooth curve; instead, it had large jagged off-shoots that were sharpened as if they were blades.  The other side of the handle opposite the blade there was a sculpted greyish-white skull, similar to the ones on her shoulders, with green emeralds set into the eye sockets.  On top of her head, Hela had a small tiara-like crown.  It was silver with emeralds lining around the sides.  In the center was another sculpted greyish-white skull that matched the others.  It was about three inches tall with emeralds set into the eye sockets, as well._

_Loki walked over to Hela.  “Queen Hela”.  He bowed his head and took her skeletal hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing her fingers._

_Vali laughed out loud.  “I swear Hela, sometimes I think you do that just to scare people.”_

_Hela laughed too.  “Maybe I do and maybe I don’t.”  She turned to Barton.  “Be safe brother.”  She embraced him and stepped back._

_Nari stepped up to Clint and waved.  “Bye.  Nice to meet you.”  Clint gave a small wave back.  Nari and Hela each hugged Loki and he gave them a kiss on their forehead.  Hela took Nari’s hand and they disappeared from the room._

_Vali, Jormungandr and Fenrir followed the same pattern of saying goodbye to both Loki and Clint and disappearing from the room._

_Loki opened the door to the room they were in but before they stepped back into the open area, Loki turned to Clint.  “Stay true to the plan and when the time comes, fight valiantly, my hawk.”_

_As Barton stepped back into the main area, the icy blue color filled in his eyes and he went on to gather his team to take to Stuggart._

* * *

 

 

When Barton finished recalling the first meeting with his new siblings, he told Fury, “I didn't think it really happened.  The whole thing didn't seem to fit with what was going on and I never saw the others again until the day in the med bay.”

“Who is this Thanos?”  Steve asked.

“He is from a race called the Titans.  Most of this race are long since gone.”  Thor began.  “Many ages ago, before any of us were born, Thanos fought to conquer the realms.  He was defeated after much bloodshed but he escaped in the end.  He has not been heard from in quite some time.  Apparently he has been existing in the darkest areas in the abyss between the realms.  He is known also as the Mad Titan”

“And Loki was going to give him the Tesseract in exchange for ruling Earth?” Coulson asked.

“I think that is what Loki was led to believe was the plan.”  Clint answered.

“But you are suggesting that he was controlled with the scepter as well?”  Bruce asked.

“I think he was influenced but he was fighting it.”  Clint told them.

“Loki’s mind is very strong.  He would have been severely weakened in order for such power to take hold of him.”  Thor said thoughtfully.

“You saw the footage.”  Clint said to the group.  He looked at Fury.  “He looked like hell when he came through that portal.  I remember after we grabbed the Tesseract and were heading out to the vehicles he stumbled and almost fell.  His skin was clamy, he was sweaty, he had these deep dark circles under his eyes.”

“You think he was tortured?”  Bruce asked.  Tony visibly flinched.

“I don’t know.”  Clint answered.

“Are we considering the possibility of Loki as an EUD?”  Coulson directed the question to Fury.

“We would need some statement from him before we would make that determination.”  Fury replied.

“EUD?”  Steve questioned.

“Enemy Under Duress” Clint responded.

“Would this information, exonerate Loki in your legal system?”  Natasha asked Thor.

“This information may lead to Loki being forgiven for his action during the Chitauri invasion, but Loki is also imprisoned for crimes committed before he fell from the Bifrost.”  Thor went on to explain how Loki led the Frost Giants into the weapons vault on the day of his coronation, how he found out about his true parentage after Thor’s banishment, lying to Thor, sending the Destroyer, killing Laufey and the attempted destruction of Jotunnheim, the fight on the Bifrost that led to Loki letting go of Gungnir.

“So then he lands with this Thanos guy.”  Tony added.  “But, we don’t know what happened there.”

“Could all of this be part of a bigger ploy, to gain our sympathy and lower our guard?”  Natasha asked.

“According to Clint, his children seemed to believe him.”  Bruce said.

“Maybe they are part of the play.”  Natasha responded.

Thor had a scowl on his face.  Clint focused on that spot on the table he had become fond of with a questioning, thoughtful look on his face.

“Maybe we should talk to them?”  Steve threw in.  “If they are living here and have been for a while, maybe it would be good to be on cordial terms with them.”

“Thor, you mentioned a military alliance with Hela and her realm and Clint talked about Loki telling Hela to get her army ready.  What kind of military power does she have?”  Coulson asked.

Thor shifted in his seat.  “Hela calls forth and leads an army of the dead.  It is a powerful army and can be a destructive force against any foe.”

“Called it!  I called it!  Look!”  Tony holds up his phone.  “Look…one hour ago, notation made… ‘Zombie army.’”

“Stark!”  Fury chided.  Bruce shook his head and the others around the table rolled their eyes.  Coulson chuckled to himself.

“Let’s finish this debrief before we move onto to any of the other 400 concerns that have been raised so far.”

The video played again and showed Hela sending magic into Clint and Loki healing his hands. 

“What did it feel like?”  Bruce asked Clint.

“What Hela did felt like warm arms wrapping around me, like a huge warm blanket.  It felt safe.”  Clint answered.

“Soothing or calming spell.  Very common spell used on Asgard.”  Thor nodded his head.

“Loki’s was warm, almost hot.  I could feel the bones moving in my hand and could feel the pieces fitting and forming back together.  It hurt but wasn’t unbearable.”

The video kept playing and showed Loki healing Clint’s pelvis.  “Now that hurt like a bitch.”  Clint added commentary as the group watched.

The video kept playing as they watched Hela paint runes on Clint’s chest.

“Thor, you said this was blood magic?”  Coulson read off of a paper in his file folder. 

“Aye, blood magic is powerful and is not used on a regular basis.  Using Loki and Hela’s blood means these runes of protection are even more powerful and will last longer.”  Thor explained.

The video showed Clint drinking the apple juice looking beverage.

“You trusted them enough to just drink this blindly?”  Fury asked

“Honestly, right there in the moment, I did.”  Clint answered.

“How do you feel?”

“I feel really good actually.  My body feels refreshed.  Just…young.”  Clint remarked.

They watched the bracelet disappear into Clint’s wrist.

“Have you tried to use it?”  Tony asked

“No.  They said it was for emergencies.  I didn’t want to mess with it.”  Clint said.

“So there isn’t any trace of it on any of the scans of your body.  Can you feel it?”  Bruce asked.

“I don’t know, it’s like I feel it, but I don’t.  I know that doesn’t make any sense.”  Clint responded. 

They watched the final moments of the incident and the departure of all those in Clint’s room.  The screen went back to the Shield logo.

“Did anyone notice the remarkable taste in technology those other-worldly beings had?”  Tony comment.

“Tony…”  Bruce sighed.

“What…I think it’s a testament to greatness of Stark technology.”  Tony reasoned.

“Anything else you want to add Barton?”  Fury asked.

“I just want to say sir, that I am loyal to this team, to Shield, to this planet.  I’m not a traitor.  This…this was just something I needed to do.”  Clint let out a long breath. 

“Have you had any contact with any of them?”  Coulson asked.

“No, sir.”  Clint answered.

Just then, music started playing that sounded like it was coming from a cell phone.  Everyone looked around.

> _When the moon is in the Seventh House_  
>  And Jupiter aligns with Mars  
>  Then peace will guide the planets  
>  And love will steer the stars  
>   
>  This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius  
>  Age of Aquarius  
>  Aquarius! Aquarius!

“That’s not the original.”  Bruce looked confused.

“No, it’s Steve Carell singing it from the movie _The 40 year old Virgin._ ”  Tony replied.

Clint pulled out his phone when he realized it was his that was ringing.

“Who is it?”  Steve asked.

Clint looked confused.  “It’s Vali.”

“Answer it on speaker.  All of you, quiet.” Fury commanded.

“Hello” Clint said after he put the phone on speaker.

“Baby bro…what’s up?  Like my ring tone?”  Vali’s voice came through the phone.

“Hi Vali.”  Clint responded.

“Hey.  Are you good as new?”

“Yeah, I seem to be.”

“I bet your friends had you on the hot seat explaining what happened the other day.”  Vali had laughter in his voice.

“Thor had to answer a bunch of questions too.”  Clint threw in while he was looking at Thor.

“Guess he told them all about dad-ums and us.”  Vali concluded.

“Yeah.  And he knows about us meeting before Loki and I went to Stuggart.”  Clint told him.

“I bet next time he goes by Papa’s cell, he’s going to be like ‘Brother, why for art did you not tell me of the treachery of the mad titan.  We could have slew the vile Chitauri side by side and then feasted together as the bards sang of our triumph.’”  Vali said with his best Thor impression.  Then he fell out laughing.  Tony covered his mouth so his laughter could not be heard. 

“No, seriously.  I miss Uncle Thor, tell him I said ‘hi’ next time you see him.”  Vali said as he settled his laughter down.  “Anyway, I called because the others want to meet up in a couple of days and I wanted to see if you could come.   Hela’s going to pop in, too.  We’re thinking of actually getting Chinese food since Jor kept talking about it and then see what else we can get into.”

“Uh, yeah, that’s cool.”  Clint responded.

“Cool.  Someone will call again with details.  I’ll have to tell you about my new idea.  I call it ‘Captain IronPool.’  I’m still working on it.  It’s not original, I know, but it could look pretty bad ass.  I was working through ‘Captain Widow’ but I wasn’t really feeling it.”  Vali explained.

“You a Captain America fanboy, Vali?”  Clint said with amusement.

“Hey, I saw Captain America…like…for real…back in the day.  When he was selling war bonds.  The star-spangled man with a plan?...Yeah…saw him at Radio City Music Hall.  Got to admit he’s a lot better in action than he was on stage.”  Vali responded. 

Steve had a smirk on his face as he considered what Vali said.

“Alright baby bro, I’ll check ya later.”

“See ya.”  Clint ended the call.  Clint took a deep breath and let it out.  He turned to Thor.  “Vali says ‘hi.’”

Thor grinned.  “Tell him I said ‘hello’ and that I miss him and your siblings greatly.”

“I think I like that kid.  He had you down pat, big guy.”  Tony cracked up again.

“I think this debriefing is over.”  Fury said shaking his head.

* * *

 

Coulson and Fury sat in the conference room after everyone had filed out.

“Phil, tell me this isn’t going to blow up in our faces.” Fury asked as he poured himself and Coulson each a tumbler of scotch which seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

“I don’t think it will.” Coulson took a swig.  “I think Barton needs this.  And I think we can benefit from this as well, in the end.”

Fury nodded his head and took a long drink from his tumbler.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got the EUD idea from another fix and I cannot remember which one. I have a couple ideas. When I figure it out, I'll site it.


End file.
